User blog:Enfohade/System
Notes *'Limited' : 1 Starting NP *'※ The results may vary' **Loop vs : These are reliable choice *** ***or | NP charge | The Gong | Lolinci | comp Arts= } Summer Jeanne (No CE) https://youtu.be/O7rcLMo-Iok?t=181 by xiaoyu0826 |rowspan=2| |- ! Summer Jeanne (No CE) (2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpTBSGHo2Eo by 小黒唯 |- ! Summer Melt (No CE) https://youtu.be/Le9QlNSANXY?t=12 by 小黒唯 | |- ! Summer Mo-san (No CE) https://youtu.be/d5pgpFd2xb4?t=303 by 小黒唯 | |- ! Lolinci (No CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGjloCEEqqY by bys Game ch |rowspan=2| |- ! 50px|link=Chaldea Combat Uniform Lolinci (No CE) (2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZKSchwQDc0 by dorapika |- ! 50px|link=Chaldea Combat Uniform Kiara (No CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOtINwQAq-4 by dorapika | |- ! 50px|link=Chaldea Combat Uniform Summer Musashi (No CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1jFtdYNqr0 |rowspan=2| ※ Arts w1 |- ! Summer Musashi (No CE) (2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqB8eQqR3nM |- !colspan=3| |- ! | |- ! | |- ! |colspan=2 rowspan=3| |- ! |- ! |- ! | Scheherazade https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_haBtdy_CA by Kerry Games |- ! |colspan=2| Hokusai (Plugsuit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmGCFN4aIoc by Kery Games |- ! |colspan=2 | Jason (+Bond CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Advkckyl72I by ka ga Fionn (+Bond CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76dxoBgsGvk by Kery Games Summer Nitocris (+Bond CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRc7KvmKQgg by ka ga Salieri (+Bond CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keAtvOS8NMw by Kery Games ※ Not reliable ※ Lack DMG |- !colspan=3| |- ! |colspan=2 rowspan=3| |- ! |- ! |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! | |- !colspan=3| |- ! | |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |} |-| Quick= } Lancelot (NO CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsBYv1vJ7fw by dorapika |colspan=2| |- !colspan=3| |- ! |rowspan=2 colspan=2| |- ! |- ! |colspan=2| Lakshmi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6e4BYhFQjY by Kerry Games Brad (+Bond CE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6kGK3g7Lpc by ふわふわまったりゲームちゃんねる Ishtar (Plugsuit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEr5grP_YQ8 by Mikazuki Lewd Scathach (Plugsuit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vXsA-rs17M by Kerry Games Summer Ushi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmWL6bAv4z8 by Kerry Games Okita (Plugsuit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaK01f1RMB4 by xNaya Frankenstein (Plugsuit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nPtrw3xWbg by Kerry Games Bartholomew (Plugsuit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahsi5vddKo4 by Kerry Games ※ Could work |- !colspan=3| |- ! |rowspan=3 colspan=2| |- ! |- ! |- !colspan=3| |- ! Bride + Skadi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvesODcNrFo by Kerry Games Bride + Skadi (2) https://youtu.be/gaYhYM3DpYk?t=275 by 翔嵐#鋼鐵花園 |colspan=2| |- !colspan=3| |- ! Bride + Skadi + Waver https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaYhYM3DpYk by 翔嵐#鋼鐵花園 |colspan=2 rowspan=2| |- ! |} |-| NP Charge= } | !rowspan=8| OC |- ! |rowspan=3| |- ! |- ! |- ! |rowspan=2| |- ! |- ! |rowspan=2| |- ! |- ! |rowspan=2| !rowspan=2| AoE Only |- ! |- !colspan=3| |- ! | !rowspan=4| OC |- ! |rowspan=3| |- ! |- ! |- !colspan=3| |- ! | ! |- !colspan=3| |- ! | ! OC |} } |colspan=2| ※ Need 2 of them |- !colspan=3| |- ! |rowspan=2| + |} |-| The Gong= ※Party position is crucial for this one ※Always last position w1, w2, w3 = NP wave 1, NP wave 2, NP wave 3 d1, d2 = die wave 1, die wave 2 p1, p2 = plugsuit wave 1, plugsuit wave 2 } Chen Gong https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CDOVJ7MsDM by dorapika |rowspan=2 colspan=2| |- ! |- ! Chen Gong (Buster) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUpvQIReWe4 by dorapika |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |- !colspan=3| |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |- !colspan=3| |- ! Chen Gong (Sakura) https://youtu.be/eDmsGZelrSM?t=194 by Kerry Games |colspan=2| |- !colspan=3| |- ! |colspan=2| ※ Need 2 of them |- ! Chen Gong + Nitocris https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OhE8CGlDnA |rowspan=2 colspan=2| |- ! |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2 rowspan=3| |- ! |- ! Chen Gong + Arash https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgGN5e4Aplg |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |} |-| Lolinci= } |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2 rowspan=2| |- ! |- !colspan=3| |- ! Lolinci 2 Turn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDKymfJVrAo by Kerry Games |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |- ! |colspan=2| |- !colspan=3| |- ! Lolinci 2 Turn https://youtu.be/SDKymfJVrAo?t=156 by Kerry Games |colspan=2| |} |-| s.Istar= } S.Istar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gf27fVugCc by Zeuslee | |- |} |-| -Support-= Category:Blog posts